Un giro de ciento ochenta grados HG y SS
by Princessangelacullen
Summary: El mundo mágico estaba sumido en el caos total en la destrucción desde que había vuelto voldermort y yo por ser la amiga de Potter y una sangre sucia me veía envuelta en todo este embrollo, en el colegio el profesor y el ministerio me habían prometido que mis padres serian custodiados por unos aurores y estarían bien luego de sufrir ese atentado confié en ellos y me fallaron


Prefacio

El mundo mágico estaba sumido en el caos total en la destrucción desde que había vuelto voldermort y yo por ser la amiga de Potter y una sangre sucia me veía envuelta en todo este embrollo, en el colegio el profesor y el ministerio me habían prometido que mis padres serian custodiados por unos aurores y estarían bien luego de sufrir ese atentado confié en ellos y me fallaron y ahora estaba sola con la única compañía de mis libros y mi soledad o eso creía hasta que apareció el… Snape el me entendía No era fácil estar enamorada de mi profesor de Pociones. ¿Pero acaso yo había tenido la culpa? No. Simplemente había sucedido y ni siquiera podía especificar el momento en que todo inició. Tal vez porque su vida era tan miserable como la mía y era el único que de verdad me comprendía y había estado allí cuando mi vida dio es vuelco inesperado, y me sumía cada vez más en ese hueco sin fondo del cual era difícil escapar, realmente me había vuelto loca, como le explicaría a mis amigos esto, me odiarían y tendrían razones para hacerlo y más al enterarse que yo era la hija de ese maldito de Tom Riddle el peor enemigo de Harry una vestía sin sentimientos lo odiaba y me odiaba a mí misma por mis orígenes, ¿como todo pudo cambiar en un solo pestañar y mi vida hacerse trizas tan deprisa?.

Sensaciones

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando de pronto me tropecé con alguien cayendo así todos mis deberes y libros al suelo, levante la mirada para fulminar al torpe que me había hecho tirar mis cosas, pero en ese momento me topé con unos ojos intensos de un color negro ónix, que me miraban con desprecio y odio contenido.

- Tenga más cuidado por donde va Srta. Granger grito la voz de aquel hombre que me helaba la sangre Severus Snape,

- Yo...yo lo sientoo profe...profesor Snape dije tartamudeando, -yo que usted me andaría con mucho cuidado, si no quiere dejar a su casa sin punto Srta. Granger dijo tajantemente el pelinegro.

-lo siento dije recogiendo mis cosas y yéndome a una velocidad tal que podria ser corredora olímpica.

-5 puntos menos gryffindor grito aquel adefesio con cara cetrina y ojos cautivadores de mi profesor de pociones.

Porque no podía odiarlo por más que trataba no podía y me odiaba a mí misma x eso, porque siempre tenía que ser tan Hermione e interesarme por las cosas que eran un misterio y no conocía mientras iba divagando en mis pensamientos alguien me llamo HERMIONE Hemione pegue un pequeño brinco al divisar a Harry y ron a un lado mío como si alguien pudiera leer mis pensamientos y ver las sensaciones que me causaba el profesor de pociones -Harry, Ron que hacen aquí, me asustaron dije agarrándome el corazón.

- ¿Así y eso porque? pregunto Ron en aptitud posesiva,

- es que... es que pensé que era sev el profesor snape dije corrigiendo mi error rápidamente había estado a punto de llamarlo por su nombre severus que sucedía conmigo estaba enloqueciendo o que me pasaba,

-Hermione HERMIONE grito ron exasperado mientras Harry me veía confuso, sabía que Harry no lo dejaría pasar y me preguntaría porque estaba tan distraída pero no importaba ya me inventaría algo,

-¿QUE? grite sobresaltada

-¿valla? hasta que la niña se digna a responder pensaba llevarte a la enfermería estabas como en trance o como se llame bueno en fin ¿para qué te buscaría Snape?

-bueno el...bueno el...tenía que ocurrírseme algo rápido o Harry sospecharía que estaba nerviosa por ron no me preocupaba ya que casi nunca se enteraba de nada el quería castigarme logre articular por fin

-ah era eso hablo Harry por primera vez desde nuestra pequeña conversación por eso estas tan nerviosa

-¿Qué? dije asustada como se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por Snape

-Bueno dijo Harry sacándome de mis pensamientos yo también lo estaría si tuviera un castigo con el murciélago grasiento

jajajjajajaja era todo lo que se escuchaba de ron entrando al fin al gran comedor entre risas seguido por mí y Harry.


End file.
